blindspotfandomcom-20200223-history
Tattoos
Jane Doe wakes up in the middle of Times Square with her body completely covered in mysterious tattoos and no memory of who she is. Jane and her tattoos, are the main plot on NBC's tv show [[Blindspot|'Blindspot']]. Events It was Remi’s idea to tattoo her body and erase her memory with ZIP in order to make herself, and Kurt Weller, believe she was his childhood friend Taylor Shaw, who disappeared when she was 5 years old. A series of intricate tattoos represented in cryptic symbols, map pieces, riddles, numeric sequences and phrases are written in over two dozen of different languages and were tattooed all at once in her body. The designs represent a case of corruption inside of the United States and were exposed as tattoos so agent Kurt Weller and his team could take Sandstorm’s enemies down and give him certain reputation with the idea of take Bethany Mayfair out of her job as Assistant Director of the FBI NYO. Once found in Times Square, Jane Doe’s tattoos were analyzed, photographed and studied, it was revealed that each of them could have multiple meanings and that it would take years to decode all of them. Tattoo Process When Jane Doe first arrived to the FBI, Patterson determined that her tattoos where all new and tattooed all at once around three weeks before Jane was left in Times Square. It is implied that Oscar and Roman were part of the tattoos designers/architects, both of them, including Marcos supervised Remi's tattoo process while she was sedated. Bird Tattoo drawing the bird the day Remi broke off their engagement.]] The bird tattoo is located on the left side of Jane's neck. Due to its location, it became one of the most visible and characeristical tattoos in her body. As seen through her memories, it was Oscar who designed the bird. It's been theorized that the design was added just as a sign of commitement and a reminder of their relationship and ended engagement. Solved Season 1 Season 2 Unsolved Tattoo.png Tattoo1.png Tattoo2.png Tattoo4.png Tattoo6.png Tattoo7.png Tattoo8.png Tattoo9.png Tattoo10.png Tattoo11.png Tattoo12.png Tattoo14.png Tattoo15.png Tattoo16.png Tattoo18.png Tattoo19.png Tattoo20.png Tattoo21.png Solved Images Blindspot Kurt Weller Tattoo S1E1.png|Pilot Blindspot Jane Doe Navy Seal Tattoo.png|Pilot Address and date in Chinese Blindspot Tattoo S1E1.png|Pilot Blindspot vigenere cipher S1E2.png|A Stray Howl Boneleaft.jpg|Bone May Rot Bone May Rot1.JPG|Bone May Rot Tattoo22.png|Cede Your Soul Tattoo23.png|Sent on Tour Tattoo5.png|Sent on Tour Tatto22.jpg|Cease Forcing Enemy BurnRoseTat.jpg|Older Cutthroat Canyon Blindspotbull.jpg|Mans Telepathic Loyal Lookouts HardheartedStonetat.png|Swift Hardhearted Stone Babytat.PNG|If Love a Rebel, Death Will Render HFiKnotatto.PNG|Heave Fiery Knot HetoRot.png|Heave Fiery Knot Tattoo17.png|If Beth Vlcsnap-2016-10-13-18h03m58s777.png|Condone Untidiest Thefts Tattoo13.png|Borrow Or Rob Trivia *Tattoos are commonly pictures, names or numbers put into people's skin through ink depositing through needles. Some people get tattoos for ceremonial purposes, relations to culture, or as a form of self-expression. *According to the pilot episode, all of Jane's tattoos are new, meaning they were all placed on her at once. *Some of the tattoos are written in two dozen of different dialects. Category:Clues